Where do we go from here
by themakeshift
Summary: Yuya escapes from a massacre with a promise to hunt the criminals down. Unbeknownst to her, Kyo the legendary demon General of the Mibu Clan is on a mission to find the younger sister to Shaman Shiina Nozomu. A story told on the adventurous whims of the blonde and the samurai who live life as they please until duty and obligations call them back. Snippets of 100 word chapters.
1. Escape

**I am a huge fan of forthright's SessKag drabbles – her work is absolute genius, and I am proud to be inspired by her to create this little SDK adventure. I am excited to attempt this little challenge of writing a long adventure in consistent 100 word snippets. It does take some getting used to, so please do try to stick with me.**

**Also, please be warned that development will be slow...I dont really believe in whole falling in love at first sight deal and I want to be able to explore their relationship, and the adventure. Just like the manga I loved the occasional hints of their appreciation of each other and I hope to be able to relay that across what I intend to be a story that lasts a few hundred chapters.**

**Romance will not be as open as the two other fanfics (I have yet to finish Challenge!), but it will be definitely be there!**

**Anyhoo, here we go!**

* * *

**C1 Escape**

Run. She had to run. Hide. She had to hide.

As the world came crashing down over her in the form of torrential rain, the sharp clatter of thunder rumbling as loud as her heartbeat, Yuya only knew one thing: she had to flee. Nevermind the lack of proper footwear, stray branches cracking beneath her bare feet, nipping at skin and catching her yukata, Yuya had to stay focused or she would never make it out alive.

Gasping and running as fast and as far as her legs would take her, she no longer distinguished her tears from the rain.

* * *

**As always, please R&amp;R!**


	2. Hole of Wonder

**C2 Hole of Wonder**

* * *

Within the gnarly trees of the Forbidden Forest, Yuya located her second home. As a bounty hunter, hiding spots were imperative and lifting the makeshift camouflage moss cover, she unveiled the hiding hole she used so often during her many escapades.

It was a perfect fit. Setting one foot after the other, she wiggled and backed into the muddy tunnel, taking care to replace the protective cover at the entrance. Years of training defeminised the young woman and despite the squelching bog and insect slush, Yuya settled comfortably, sheltered from the vicious storm and the predators that sought her blood.


	3. Go away

**C3 Go away**

* * *

If only the images would just go away. Squeezing her eyes shut, she willed the screams, the gore, the village and its inhabitants ablaze, the rank smell of body fluids and excretion etched to the back of her skull to be erased from her memories.

Yuki, Hanako, Zura-chan…

But there was no point crying forever. Yuya swore that in addition to finding her long lost brother she would hunt down the bandits that pillaged her home and make them pay.

Exhaustion finally gave way and Yuya allowed herself a light doze, gripping her choice pistol, finger ready at the trigger.

* * *

**As always please R&amp;R 3!**


	4. Shhhh

**C4 Shhhh**

* * *

A crunch startled the young woman awake. Footsteps neared the entrance of her hide-out. Crunch. Even closer. Every single step followed an eerie silence.

"Did you see her? I swear she ran this way! Sir I –"

"You had one job, and you can't even take care of a measly little girl?"

"This is the Forbidden Forest – she can't have gotten far. She's far likely to have fallen to the creatures that crawl around this place, sir!"

Crunch left, crunch right.

_Heh, dumbasses_. Yuya smirked and with renewed courage elbowed her way up to peep through the tresses of moss.


	5. Snake

**C5 Snake**

* * *

Something snuck into her hidey-hole and it was all Yuya could do not to shriek.

A hand?!

She scuttled back as far as she could from the arm that slowly started to ease itself towards her like some horrific deformed snake. The purposeful manner in which the dismembered limb creeped closer was disconcertingly terrifying. _Ohgodohgodohgod, please let it stop! _The used (and clearly abused) _kote_ ended in a large hand with long tapered fingers reaching out for her like claws out of a nightmare. The need to squeal was overpowering the little blonde, but then…

It stopped…

And simply stayed.

* * *

kote: (wikipedia-ed) samurai gauntlets, arm armour.


	6. Negotiation

**C6 Negotiation**

* * *

"What sort of animal are you intending to imitate?" A low baritone filtered through and fingers drummed in mock patience. "You are hardly anything I can eat or skin. Come out and I promise you your freedom."

As if to illustrate his consideration, he offered his palm.

"Ah," an index finger pointed, and in an infuriating drawl imbibed with sadistic glee, the voice continued, "Perhaps we can negotiate your return to your village or an alternative arrangement in exchange for your knowledge of an item that I seek."

The fingers resumed tapping, deliberately splashing mud. Yuya almost choked from outrage.

* * *

Hello all :) thanks for reading so far. There has definitely not been much progress, and in a 100 words not very much can happen. I'm trying my best to get the chapters out as soon as possible so that the flow can begin! I love drabbles and I know as a reader its definitely something that needs getting used to, so bear with me!

Much love!


	7. Convenient disposal

**C7 Convenient disposal**

* * *

Breathing was becoming no mean feat. The mud had saturated the air, the humidity stifling. Not to mention an annoying appendage was obstructing her access to air.

As graceful as her current predicament would allow, Yuya glared at the trespassing body part and barked "What do you want?"

"She speaks! Why don't you come on out? It must be uncomfortable down there."

"… Are _they_ still out there?"

"Give me a second."

Not budging an inch, the man called out for them.

Muffled activity and shuffling.

Two short-lived gurgles.

Silence. Followed by thick warm liquid trickling into her refuge.

"Nope."

* * *

ms91: Haha, whoops


	8. Girl meets Boy

**C8 Girl meets Boy**

* * *

Yuya had no time to react, to not react or even to think about whether or not to react.

Abruptly, her hair was caught in an excruciating grip and with a swift yank she was dragged out only to be humiliatingly dumped like a sack of potatoes at blood-soaked feet.

It was official: she would have rats gnaw at his bones, juggle his private parts and stuff them in a beehive.

Channelling all her hatred into a single glare, Yuya lifted her head defiantly to meet eyes that were the colour of fresh blood spilled at her slaughtered village

* * *

ms91: We're getting there...Bear with me! A lot of background to set up before the adventure can even start!


	9. Introduction: Onime no Kyo

**C9 Introduction: Onime No Kyo**

* * *

Kyo Mibu, aka Onime no Kyo, was a General, among a gazillion others, appointed by the paranoid Mibu clan.

He was an ex-convict, born within the depths of penitentiary.

And had a high price for his head set by the shogunate starting at 400,000 ryos for being, in essence, a terrorist, which then shot to a million for having bedded several _hime_s on his conquests.

And found life terribly boring.

So boring in fact, he was currently identifying which of the many Mibu minions would accidentally drop food from their utensils as it neared their mouths.

This required much concentration.


	10. Don't forget to chew

**C10 Don't forget to chew**

* * *

Uryuu watched in awe as the General slid his ruby eyes across the room, lazily appraising those present, serenely puffing and enjoying his favourite after-meal smoke.

_What a fearsome man! It is a great honour to serve Kyo_-_sama_.

There was no telling what was behind that silent, all-knowing gaze. Blank features revealed nothing.

_Perhaps Kyo-sama is strategizing for a new ambush of Ieyasu's castle?Preparing scouts to investigate their allies?But he is more likely to do all these himself…_

Deep in thought, Uryuu bit loudly into an empty spoon, and froze.

And almost fainted as demonic eyes bore into his soul.


	11. Life is difficult for the strong

**C11 Life is difficult for the strong and powerful**

* * *

Idiots grovelled and worshipped the ground he walked on, while stuck up Mibu Lords waddled around in aristocratic pretense. The rest ranged from stupid to weak.

Kami help the fate of this clan.

It therefore came to no surprise that, seeking for escape, Kyo accepted the hunt for a blonde woman with green eyes, sibling to the clan's most powerful shaman Shiina Nozomu.

So when he came face-to-face, or rather arm-in-hole-to-face with said woman, he played it out as long as he could, allowing the temporary thrill of victory to take over the eternal monotony of his life.

It was…satisfying.


	12. So bright

**C12 So bright**

* * *

The hunt, however, had been uneventful. Mindless wandering inadvertently landed him at the one village that harboured his quarry. It was as boring as that.

But when he first laid eyes on her…

_Brows furrowed in fury at the defiled village: those degenerates had gone too far._

_Turning to leave, a glimpse of gold teased his peripheral. Amidst the sea of carnage, she was there, ethereal and fleeting. Spellbound, Kyo watched the sheer determination embodied in her fervent search for refuge for the youngling she held whose life had long been lost._

…His target had been a sight to behold.


	13. Boy meets Girl

**C13 Boy meets Girl**

* * *

Presently, the mud-caked lady spluttered, panted, and met his stare head on, directing forest green eyes filled with pure malice on his person.

"You murderer." She seethed.

He merely raised an eyebrow. "Be grateful towards your saviour."

"You massacred my village! You..." she choked back a sob "my family…the chief… Minami was pregnant!" Somehow she'd found the strength to stand.

Kyo thought of ways to slaughter those Mibu reprobates. "Yeah, so?"

Lifting her pistol, "I should kill you."

But as quickly as she'd burst into rage, her temper crumbled to a weak whisper "…It won't bring them back will it…"

* * *

ms91: there is going to be a little bit of angst, but i promise you it's short-lived. I'm pretty sure you all agree with me - Yuya will not wallow in misery for anything!


	14. Giving up

**C14 Giving up**

* * *

Despair sapped every last bit of Yuya's courage. The weight of smiling faces of the dead playing in a continuous loop across her sightless eyes brought her to her hands and knees.

She had failed to protect them.

If anything, death seemed the best option.

"Why?"

"…"

Maybe this s_hinigami _was here for her. "What do you want from me?"

She was granted a thick silence.

Just as well, answers would not revive the dead and what was she going to do with the information anyway? Say 'oh, okay'?

Yuya's eyes closed in resignation. "Please. Just get it over with."


	15. Sinking, sinking and more sinking

**C15 Sinking, sinking and more sinking**

* * *

Maybe he liked the screaming and non-sensical blubbering, because the lady's soppy submission was just not doing it for him. Irritation followed swiftly and Kyo was of mind to turn and set off.

Yet he was compelled to touch a hand over the mess of blonde hair. And even more baffling was that he did.

Warmth seeped through the pressure on Yuya's head.

Safe.

Solid.

Familiar.

…O-niisan?

Wishful thinking. Two red orbs glowed through a blurry vision: a stark reminder of the man who had yet to decide her fate, one she no longer found the strength to fight against.


	16. Knock knock, time to wake up

**C16 Knock,knock time to wake up**

* * *

But Kami would not give her a chance! One moment she was calm and acquiescent, and the next she found herself roughly shoved face-first into the ground.

Flailing like an upturned turtle for air, armour bit harshly into flesh in a degrading grind against her rear.

No. Way.

Yuya went ballistic. "What the hell, I'm gonna kill you!"

All thoughts of the afterlife and playing in posies were replaced with a primitive urge to obliterate the pig.

"Get. Off!"

"Now, now," he growled cruelly by her ear, "I'm only making sure you don't die without at least tasting a man."


	17. No use dying

**C17 No use dying**

* * *

She thrashed. She bucked.

Helplessness from the overpowering male brought frustrated tears to Yuya's eyes but she relentlessly fought back, tooth and nail.

A clumsy fist successfully met a strong jaw. The man only pressed harder.

"Do you think you are the only one who has suffered loss?" He sounded pissed. "The world does not stop because it no longer suits you. Wake the hell up and realise that the world is far from done with you."

Releasing her, he rose gracefully to his full length and declared "If you require meaning to your life, then I will provide one."

* * *

_ms91: Thank you Ray, Guest 1 and 2 and Tsume-en-Force for your reviews, as well as to my three followers :)! Your support really keeps me going!_

_Tsume-en-force: haha, i'm glad you are getting involved with the story...;) well done on guessing what Kyo does to wake our little Yuya up - she really was not going to stay down for very long. Also, je te felicite pour ton effort de lire et ecrire en anglais! C'est super! Je reconnais que ce n'est pas facile. Pour ma part, je n'aurais jamais ton courage!_

_Guest 1: Drabbles take a while to get used to, i can only hope I change your mind about them :P!_


	18. You're hired

**C18 You're hired**

* * *

"You are now my servant." He rubbed his chin pensively, evaluating the bewildered mess of a girl before stating seriously, "I will forgive your ugliness."

"Wh-what?" It was all so confusing.

A mutter about stupid and girls had a vein in Yuya's temple tick.

"I'm not going to tag along like some lost puppy!"

"Mhm. I will keep you until my…" A wicked glint lit garnet eyes, "_needs_ are satisfied."

"H-Hentai! I am no one's to keep! And I – I have things to do!"

"Oh?" Kyo sneered, "Not so long ago you were willing to give your life away."

Caught.


	19. Thoroughly beaten

**C19 Thoroughly beaten**

* * *

Thoroughly amused, he cocked his head. "I don't believe you are in a position to negotiate."

"I am not negotiating!"

"Then your opinion matters even less." Kyo tapped her forehead with the stem of his pipe, "Enough yapping, dogface, let's go."

Leaving a speechless Yuya, Kyo turned and stalked off deeper into the tangles of the forest, leaving a trail of smoke in his wake.

Not before casually dumping his katana into the tiny hands of his new ward who was reeling from having discovered a person who'd efficiently and effortlessly wrecked her unbeatable record of having the last word.


	20. Voices in my head

**C20 Voices in my head**

* * *

The katana thrummed violently with barely restrained power, seeking for its master.

_I am Tenro._

Eh?

_You can hear me perfectly, little Miss._

"Uhm…Hello?"

_Follow my master and find what you seek._

Not one to believe in the occult, Yuya was quick to snub the weird voice. But before she knew it, she was stumbling her way towards the enigmatic warrior, drawn hypnotically to his strange aura and immense strength.

According to that sword, she would find those criminals and exact revenge.

However, gut instinct told her that this man was a link to something even more sinister.

But what?

* * *

_ms91: hello! I hope you are all well and welcome to my new fanfic 'Where do we go from here'. I've finally got the beginning going (took a whole 20 chapters, I know). Like I said, I dont really know where this is going - but I am picking things up as I go...which pretty much sums up the title. I am hoping to put up chapters as soon as I can. It's actually surprising how long it takes to prepare 100 words!_

_Anyway, I hope you like it so far. Any comments would be really appreciated. Reviews are like triple chocolate cookies to me!_


	21. Whatever, whenever, wherever

**C21 Whatever, whenever, wherever**

* * *

Kyo had never denied his inclination towards the charms of the female kind. But this…this was an all-new low: he'd made one a follower.

There existed people born to lead, and those born to be led. Kyo happened to fall in neither category, living carelessly, unconfined by the responsibilities of his status. He rarely commanded men, expended even less, and yet thousands would blindly fall into step behind him.

Their leech-y puppy eyes disgusted him.

This feisty woman was the first he had imposed his 'authority' upon.

It was either temporary insanity or inherent curiousity that inspired Kyo's latest brainwave.


	22. What to do now?

**C22 What to do now?**

* * *

Kyo had completed his mission in record time. The nagging issue was to decide what to do at this point.

Particularly since he had enslaved the Mibu's prized possession.

Would he return to the Castle, or roam aimlessly on an extended constitutional? It was entirely feasible to accomplish both: relinquish the missus at the gates and resume his stroll of the lands. Or the Goyosei could deliver her. Or…

A hundred other alternatives presented themselves but the convenience of an attendant was far too appealing.

So Kyo did what Kyo was wont to do. Which was whatever suited his fancy.


	23. Where the H are we

**C23 Where the H are we?**

* * *

The Forbidden Forest was rumoured to devour the misadventurous voyager. Time lost its meaning, nature's gentle silence died into a maddening buzz, and still the sword ushered her further into the abyss of foliage.

"Uh, Mister Tenro, sir? Are we lost?" Yuya whispered.

_Do not insult me, child._

"Well, excuse me for losing my way. It's been tree after tree, and I'm pretty sure I've passed this" she pointed, "rock here, and that bush there and that very suspicious thing there about ten times now! Oh and, I'm not a ch-"

Yuya did a full-body collision into a solid structure.


	24. Always say no

**C24 Always say 'no'**

* * *

Which did not happen to be a tree, but her rather unimpressed captor.

She began saying something, comically waving her arms about while Kyo absently studied the range of weaponry she kept concealed on her person.

_Shuriken_, revolver, _kunai_…

Shiina Nozomu's sister did not live the average peasant life…

Hm.

Story-telling complete, she looked at him expectantly.

Clueless from voluntary deafness, Kyo resorted to his default response.

"No."

The simplicity of an absolute rejection, regardless of the context, always resulted in uncomfortable confusion and the perfect opportunity for Kyo to swiftly extract himself from a conversation he never intended to partake in.


	25. Pesky Fly

**C25 Pesky fly**

* * *

"What do you mean 'no'"?

Well, that was new.

He tried again: "No."

"And I'm asking what you mean by 'no'."

Slightly miffed by the lack of effect, Kyo released a ripple of _chi_. Just a little to remind her of her place.

The only reaction he got was an enquiring head tilt, at which point Kyo lost all patience and decided that he would not bestow any more consideration towards a dense woman with no sense of self-preservation.

He left.

And the pitter-patter of her feet followed closely.

"You know, you can't simply ignore people. That's just being rude."


	26. Stay natural in nature

**C26 Stay natural in nature**

* * *

At his side, Yuya was relentless in trying to capture his attention through poking and pulling at his armour, none of which fazed the tall warrior.

"Do you think someone your station should have a muddy ward following him around?"

…

…

"It is raining."

"Yes?" she gazed at him, hopeful from her success of having him talk.

"You'll find a clearing through those trees."

It took a second to register but she got there in the end.

Disbelief expressed itself loud enough to make Kyo wince.

"Are you telling me to wash myself under the rain in the middle of nowhere?!"

* * *

_ms91: Hello all! Thanks for the reviews! I have not cheated so far and have kept to my 100 words, yay. Except this one where the two ellipses apparently count as two words. I refuse to acknowledge this._

_abattles2:__ thanks for that, I never realised that Yuya gave the impression that she was as young as you described - will definitely make it clearer!; Raywatts: thanks!; J Luc Pitard: haha. I'm sure we've all said 'no' randomly to a comment. The effect is really quite funny and I felt it was fitting of Kyo's personality- glad you liked it!_


	27. Clean but not squeaky

**C27 Clean but not squeaky**

* * *

Not ideal, but cleaner than when she first started out, Yuya trotted back to her captor. She had been desperate enough to inspire in herself the creativity to cleanse on open land.

To her delight, she was greeted with a campfire and two skewers of carefully skinned and roasting…organism.

He appeared to have washed off and was lounging by the fire, divested of his armour. Left with his _hakama _and sleeveless _hakamashita_, even at rest, not even a blind person could ignore his imposing presence.

Yuya silently placed herself across him, soothed by the calming waves of his radiating power.


	28. Little pet

**C28 Little pet**

* * *

Through lowered lashes, Kyo watched her fuss excitedly over the fire, expertly turning over their meal.

She was easy on the eyes: a pretty face, plenty of curves as a grown woman of twenty years, toned limbs, creamy flesh. Golden hair and captivating green eyes could turn heads a mile away and these rare physical attributes were an asset as much as a source of hazard.

Especially when she was oblivious to being a high-value Mibu target.

Hundreds would be after her which was all the more reason for him to keep her – more fun for the insatiable bloodthirsty demon.

* * *

_ms91: wow I was being generous today :P. As always please please please read and review!_


	29. Keep Moving

**C29 Keep moving**

* * *

For the past few hours, Yuya rallied against the tears that threatened to fall.

It had been eight years since Nozomu-niisan's disappearance, and eight years since she'd been on the road, travelling from village to village, following the slightest whisper of the whereabouts of her brother.

She was of habit to remain detached from villagers, proffering her bounty services and leaving soon after. Lingering in that last village was a mistake.

Three weeks…

They'd called her 'family'…

There was no way she could rest now.

Punching a fist into the air with forced gusto, Yuya declared "Let's go get 'em!"


	30. Restlessness

**C30 Restless**

* * *

Kyo frowned in curiousity, "Get whom?"

"I don't know. Someone. Something. Ooh!" Yuya crawled over and sat on her knees in front of him, bouncing idiotically. "Didn't you have an 'item' you needed me to help you find?"

So he had indeed. "I found it."

"Oh." She deflated, then perked right back up again, "then let's get out of here!"

"Dogface," Kyo warned, annoyed that she'd made the suggestion before he could decree their departure, "Need I remind you that you are my _servant_? We will leave when I decide to leave."

Yuya slumped and picked at her skewer pitifully.


	31. Hush and Puff

**C31 Hush and Puff**

* * *

'Idle' was not Yuya's middle name for as soon as she'd swallowed the last of her meal, she performed various activities with the inedible twig: drawing circles on the soil; perforating stubborn water droplets that clung to the grass; and then chasing ants.

Conversation was inevitable.

"Sooooo what are we doing?"

"The most enjoyable activity known to man." Kyo replied cryptically, lighting his _kiseru_ as Yuya's eyes widened and she leaned closer, baited by the mysterious hush-hush.

"What's that?"

"Being silent."

Silence ensued.

Kyo quickly realised it was only because she'd begun contemplating his reply as a matter of discussion.

* * *

_kiseru: japanese pipe (wikipedia-ed)_


	32. Opinionated

**C32 Opinionated**

* * *

"No. Don't - " He began lamely.

"Totally disagree."

Kyo sighed. "No one is asking for your opinion."

"Man's coveted pastime has to be fishing. Or reading? Or sleeping?"

He was not partaking in banter - this was necessary education.

"These activities are best practiced and appreciated quietly."

"That's not true; I talk to myself when I'm doing stuff."

Kyo pictured it perfectly. "That's because you're an idiot."

"Hey!"

"But you're right." He conceded.

Yuya beamed triumphantly, insult forgotten.

"There is an exception." Kyo continued.

A lecherous grin graced his lips and her satisfaction transformed into dread.

"Carnal –"

"Eep!"


	33. How to change topic

**C33 How to change topic**

* * *

While Yuya continued her incoherent squealing fit, Kyo couldn't resist adding fuel to the fire.

"I would even insist - the _louder_ the better."

Yuya turned a plethora of colours and slapped her palms over her ears, 'lala-ing' in every attempt to drown the conversation that had gone wrong, so wrong.

A large hand clamped her right breast, shocking her mute.

"Wh-what the hell are you doing?!"

"You weren't listening."

"So you grabbed my breasts?!"

"No, they just looked like they needed manhandling," Kyo shrugged casually.

This guy. Was seriously. Schizophrenic.

Yuya barely realised she'd almost entirely recovered from mortification.


	34. Time to go

**C34 Time to go**

Largely unsympathetic towards his attendant's discomfiture, Kyo would have continued riling her for his amusement, but it was late and they had yet to find an appropriate resting area. What better interruption than physical intrusion?

"Come, servant, playtime is over. Set my armour."

"No way, you hentai."

Kyo calmly indicated his ire. "Watch your tongue or lose it."

_Appeal to his snobbish senses! _"Um…Surely a lowly person such as I should not disturb his lordship's belongings?"

"And yet I will allow it." He wouldn't give her the satisfaction of giving him the slip.

_Damnit. _Yuya seethed. "How…generous."

"Aren't I always?"

* * *

_ms91: just wanted to say Merry Xmas to all of you readers who have come this far :)! I will try to put up a few more chapters in the coming days. Thank you abattles and Ray, and J Luc Pitard for being so involved in the story!Thank you to the followers! If i don't manage, well, then I wish you all a Happy New Year :)_


	35. Click Clack

**C35 Click clack**

* * *

Delicate hands tucked, knotted and patted Kyo's armour into place without catching a single strand of his unruly long hair.

"You've done this before." he observed.

"My brother wore similar apparel." Yuya smiled nostalgically, as she tugged on the last fastening and rested a finger on the buckle. Nozomu was not as built as this man – she remembered how easily the straps had slipped around her brother's lean frame despite having added extra notches. "Although, I'm not sure why – he never went to war."

As Yuya picked up the _jinbaori_ and shook the creases away, she studied its magnificent embroidery.

* * *

_jinbaori: sleeveless haori usually worn by high ranking samurai (wikipedia-d)_


	36. Slow discoveries

**C36 Slow discoveries**

* * *

Why had she not noticed this earlier?

"You're a high-ranking officer."

Unflinching eyes met hers. "Yes."

"Oniisan had this exact symbol."

_Ying-Yang._

Testing the waters, Kyo responded. "Unlikely. What does your brother do?"

"Did." Yuya corrected softly, "I haven't seen him since the battle of Sekighara broke out."

Indeed. By then Nozomu had returned to the Mibu Palace pleading for the protection of a younger sister in exchange for his servitude. The once proud Nozomu of the Shiina clan had fallen to his knees grovelling for her freedom.

But Kyo saw neither reason nor interest in offering this information, whatsoever.


	37. Mister Tenro, tell me

**C37 Mister Tenro, tell me**

* * *

"You believe he is dead?" he asked, subtly enquiring as to how the elder brother had left things.

Years of actively searching and surviving, Nozomu's possible death never crossed Yuya's mind and she answered, guilt-ridden but honest: "I wish. It would make things so much easier…"

She gripped the jinbaori tightly. "So what army are you in? Tokugawa? Is that where my brother is?"

Scoffing, Kyo snatched the garment and slipped it on himself. "The day I answer to Tokugawa, pigs will fly."

She knew avoidance when she heard one.

_If he's not going to, then…_

"Mister Tenro, tell me!"


	38. Vague,duh

**C38 Vague, duh**

* * *

She spoke to the wolf?

Kyo quickly schooled the surprise that sneaked across his features.

_Follow my master and find what you seek_.

"You said that the last time!"

_Then heed my words, you silly girl._

Yuya gasped at being slighted and crossed her arms.

"What about oniisan?"

_Follow -_

"You know what? I hope you get snapped in half!"

Oddities were abundant, but Kyo had never been subject to witnessing a one-sided squabble between a woman and an inanimate weapon. Her mental health was, without question, in early decline.

Regardless, his long-term companion interacting with a mere wench?

Unforgivable.

* * *

_ms91: I am on a roll! _


	39. Translate

**C39 Translate**

* * *

Immobile, holding his breath, sensing the ebb and flow of his sword's force proved fruitless: he still couldn't hear a thing.

Frustrated, Kyo closed in and made his demands.

"What is it saying?"

Deeply concentrated on giving Tenro the evils, Yuya's dismissive wave was rewarded with a firm pinch of her nose. "Ow!"

"Tell me," he commanded.

"Ask him yourself. " Then it struck her. "You...can't?"

Crimson eyes narrowed menacingly.

A short grumble later, Yuya broke into a suspiciously sweet smile.

"Tenro-san says you have a terrible sense of direction. And that red doesn't suit you."

He pinched again.


	40. Donated goods

**C40 Donated goods**

* * *

Daintily wrinkling her twice-mistreated nose, Yuya translated "He says to follow you."

"Why?"

"Seems you're worth following?"

"Why?"

Yuya groaned, exasperated. "I don't know! He's so rude. You guys belong to each other!"

_She's not lying_. He left the subject alone to reassert dominance on his entourage who required reminding that their only preoccupation was his comfort and nothing more.

"_It_ belongs to me, no reciprocation."

Tenro's agitated thrumming quietened.

"As do you, flat-chested brat."

Dumbfounded, having exhausted her daily quota of retorts, Yuya watched him leave.

She noticed his missing _sode_s...

And patiently waiting at her feet…

Makeshift slippers.

* * *

_Sode: samurai shoulder armour (wikipedia-d)... i highly doubt there's a plural form so i took the liberty to add my 's' :D_

_ms91: holy moly 2015... Where did the time go? Happy New Year everyone! Mockingtale, glad youre enjoying it!, Guest, thanks for your patience, interesting bits will crop up more and more! J Luc, if they were sane, they'd be boring characters to portray, no? ;)_

_much love!_


	41. No way around it

**C41 No way around it**

* * *

Demon General and bounty hunter meandered their way through the knurly density of the forest and reached a clearing where a sea of snowy daisies rested, open to the glitter of starry skies.

Kyo aimed to attain the line of trees across the enclosure. Distance was a minimal hindrance - getting there in the least painstaking manner possible required some thought.

If he could help it, this would involve the absence of incessant chatter, which, as it stood, seemed inconceivable for the woman trailing beside him.

Kyo confirmed that his latest stroke of genius to retain her was backfiring big time.


	42. Killed the cat

**C42 Killed the cat**

She had so many tales: her tales, and tales of everyone else she'd crossed who had a tale.

And she interacted with _everything_. Tapping tree trunks, collecting pebbles which she then discarded when the next questionable rubbish crossed their paths…

As expected, she began running her hands on petals, plucking, assessing and then adding them to a linen pouch.

Wandering ahead was the most advantageous option.

Except…

Curiosity demanded that he decelerate when she paused. It also dictated he pay attention, albeit through stolen glances, to the unusualness of her trivial pursuits.

Perhaps his own inquisitiveness was the biggest hurdle.


	43. Pit stop

**C43 Pit stop**

* * *

Yuya was disappointed they couldn't remain longer, although he seemed far more patient than she gave him credit for. He waded through the field with enviable elegance and purpose and Yuya enjoyed extracting and gathering the soft petals caught in his length of silky hair.

They entered into yet another range of trees. Yuya sighed.

Kyo then stopped, kneeled to pat the ground by a large tree, then made himself comfortable.

"We stop here."

"But I'm not tired." she protested, sitting anyway.

How and when this slip of a woman decided that her comments bore any value was beyond him.


	44. Sleep

**C44 Sleep**

* * *

"Do _not_ make me repeat myself," Kyo snapped.

"Look. See this?" She indicated barely visible scratches on two trees just off to her right. "I made that. If we go just east of here, there is a little village we can stay in. I work my butt off to not have to sleep in the middle of nowhere. So to the village we go!"

A woman who earned her own money?

An unfortunate advantage that he would soon profit from.

It the meantime, her excitement needed extinguishing.

A solid squeeze at the base of her skull and Yuya collapsed, unconscious.

* * *

_ms91: how did she come across the two trees in a billion? _

_Because._


	45. The Mibu Palace

**C45 Mibu Palace**

* * *

High above the clouds, in the Mibu's sacred pavilion, the elites assembled.

"I knew it! I've always said he'd betray us! That devil incarnate."

"Please, Shinrei," Kyoshiro pleaded, "He may just be delayed."

"You sure hold him in high regard thinking the Mibu will fall just because of him alone," Tokito sneered.

"Shut up. We all know what he is capable of!"

Shinrei regretted immediately. Indeed, to conclude he'd lose to Onime no Kyo would only suggest his great mentor Fubuki-sama had failed in his teachings. He would not allow it. "Fine. Let's hear what this messenger has to say."

* * *

_ms91: Dundundun here they are. Posting so many chapters in one go? Ehhh why not? work has been slow and Uni is still closed._

_I'm not sure if I've made it clear (probably not - I'll amend my note in the first chapter at some point), this fanfic is focused on Kyo and Yuya's interaction and evolution through the adventure. This means that, while there are other characters that will appear, I will not make sidequests or long portions where both our protagonists end up missing in order to develop other characters and their stories, unless they relate directly to Kyo and Yuya. If I did - Kyo would be sitting around on his butt swinging Tenro for the rest of the story :P_

_Toodle-oo!_


	46. Report

**C46 Report**

* * *

Put on the spot, Uryuu bumbled through his findings of two cleanly beheaded Mibu assassins, located close to a desecrated village where Kyo-sama had supposedly been seen to have followed a young woman into the Forbidden Forest.

"And do we know if this is the girl?" enquired Kyouichirou, the Mibu's long-reigning Grandmaster.

"We couldn't get any information, sir. Not even under…coercion."

"Kami, did you have to resort to that?!" Kyoshiro felt sick.

"Did they deny knowledge or refuse to answer?"

Uryuu widened his eyes.

Upon retrospection, surviving villagers who had spoken had clamped up the moment she was mentioned.


	47. Jumping to conclusions?

**C47 Jumping to conclusions?**

* * *

The Mibu never claimed to be lenient with coincidences.

"Kyo must die." Shinrei was adamant.

"Jan-ken-pon!" Hotaru called out in contribution.

"What is the relevance here?" Kyoshiro cried indignantly.

"Why would he kill Mibu men? If not to declare war?"

Static filled the chamber.

"Kyoshiro."

"Apologies, my Lord." A deep breath. "Kyo doesn't discriminate between threats in his vicinity. He answers all violence in kind. We need more evidence…"

"I agree," Kyouichirou disregarded Tokito's impatient _tch,_ "I know you understand him best, Kyoshiro. However, you must admit the situation does seem slightly suspicious."

Hotaru orbitted his clansmen, insistently whispering "Jan-ken-pon".


	48. Prison

**C48 Prisoner**

* * *

For all their affluence and fondness for glamour, the clan was deliberately miserly about the state of their dungeons. Shrieks shook stone corridors, spiralling staircases sticky with gore led to grimy cells housing dangerous psychopaths.

"Hello, Izumo No Okuni. Care for a task?" Kyouichirou spoke to the darkness.

Silk fibres shot out and dragged him against the bars.

"Every time." He smiled kindly, "You need only say you're not interested, you know?"

Easily disintegrating the bonds with a touch, he added: "And here I was looking forward to your betrothal to Kyo..."

_Drop a seed and let it grow_...

"Wait."

* * *

_ms91: These three are my last three chapters that I publish en masse...holidays are overrrrrr :( and I won't be able to keep up with the current speed I'm publishing the chapters...but I hope that won't stop you all from enjoying the story and letting me know your thoughts!_

_ha abattles, I love you too! Thanks for your comments! _


	49. Rise and Shine

**C49 Rise and shine**

* * *

Yuya slowly came to, eyes adjusting to a view of a wall, mosaicked in small uneven patches of green and gold. The decorations seemed to be deteriorating as a feather-light flake defied the law of gravity and floated towards her face.

Touching her cheek in confusion, she found a leaf.

_Oh right, I'm lying down. That's a tree. Get on with it good woman._

Grumbling through her aches, Yuya looked around carefully.

She found neither captor nor any remnant of his presence. Her slippers being her only evidence of his existence and her sanity, she realised:

He had deserted her.


	50. Sprawled

**C50 Sprawled**

* * *

Yuya laid there for a while; wondering, waiting, expecting.

It was ridiculously unreasonable to have formed an attachment to him within half a day.

A chauvinistic man, apparently, and a poor conversational companion, definitely.

But all things being equal, having someone to travel with was a nice variation to her solitude.

Which he was totally ruining for her at the moment.

But ties needed to be severed, and she would find her own way to accomplish both missions, avoiding the comfort of friendly villages and gentle smiles like the plague.

So why was she still here?

And…um…what was his name?

* * *

_ms91: sorry for the wait! I was stuck and entirely unhappy with how different sections of the story were going to work out. But finally managed to get through that! Yay. _

_Enjoy! _


	51. Name is a name is a name

**C51 Name is a name is a name**

* * *

No idea.

What _did_ she know?

One: two soldiers were casually killed.

Two: moonlit showers.

Three: cranky, with a sword of equal temperament.

She looked at her protected feet …

…

…

Oh alright, fine…

Four: Sporadic generosity with an unusual attention to detail and impressive manual talent.

A growling stomach reminded Yuya of more pressing priorities, and as she reached out to pick azure plums off a nearby bush, she came to a decision.

She would find him.

Because a putting a name to a face always made it forgivable for a young woman to follow a man of unknown repute.

* * *

_ms91: ha, of course J Luc...where would the fun be!_


	52. Taro

**C52 Taro**

* * *

"You shouldn't eat those, Madame…"

Yuya stopped mid-way through plum-picking and stared at the approaching male, a cautious hand resting on her pistol.

"Who're you?"

"My name is Taro. Those plums are poisonous. Please, have this." He presented a plump orange as a peace offering and asked: "Are you lost?"

_Stay safe, Yuya_. She shook her head, gratefully accepting the gift. "I'm just waiting for my companion to come back. Are you lost?"

Taro's jovial laugh teased a small grin from Yuya's lips. "Kami forbid. Mother would send hounds after me if I don't go back with her beloved fruit."


	53. Assistance

**C53 Assistance**

* * *

"I don't mean to be nosy, but this province is small and I might be able to help if you gave me his name."

Yuya was stuck.

"You don't know his name?"

"Ah…Ya-Yamada?"

A mental groan, she couldn't have picked a worse name.

"My cousin's name is Yamada!"

"That's…nice?"

"Maybe I ran into him on the way? Would you care to describe him?"

"He's…um…really tall…long black hair…ooh, red eyes?" Yuya chewed in thought, "A really long sword, I've never seen one like it…"

With each adjective, and the occasional interjection about her captor's rotten personality, Taro seemed to shrink fearfully.

* * *

_ms91: Yamada Taro is John Smith/Doe…to me it sounds like she's calling Kyo 'Billy Bob', or something horrifically unsexy. Absolute lack of inspiration on her part._

_ Sorry to all the Yamadas out there :D_


	54. Panic

**C54 Panic**

* * *

Apparently there was only one man in the entire world resembling the nebulous individual Yuya was so poorly describing.

"If he is who I think he is, you must escape. That man is a monster!" Taro beseeched.

"Monster?" she repeated incredulously, resisting his urgent tugging. "What are you talking about!"

"Madame, he's a demon!"

Taro's desperate exclamation, the absurdity of the accusation gave Yuya no time to protest. "I will take you as far as I can. I'm sorry that I cannot go any further, but from there you will gain time."

He began running, a startled Yuya in tow.


	55. Empty spot

**C55 Empty spot**

* * *

Kyo returned from scouting to a campsite devoid of his ward.

Of course.

If there was one thing he learned, her innocent penchant for insolence deserved that he tie her unconscious to a tree. Her stupid tree, or all the other trees he found along the way bearing her scritch-scratches that marked the path she journeyed through once upon a time.

Now he faced the tedious task of tracking her down, which he would do at his own leisurely pace, leaving opportune time for her to run into a forest beast and beg helplessly for his assistance upon his arrival.


	56. Wizard of Oz

**C56 Wizard of Oz**

* * *

Smugness was quickly becoming Kyo's favourite emotion, one he seemed to practice more frequently since meeting his servant. The anticipation of teaching her a lesson made his morning just that much brighter.

Then he saw one. Then more.

Discreet but present.

Strange.

He followed.

And was led straight to her and her pimply fruit basket carrier companion.

…

Was this her escape? Because at this rate she was failing miserably at it.

Unless…

Irritated, Kyo didn't take too kindly to feeling manipulated. And even less to watching some guy suspiciously overact his panic before one with predictable unresponsiveness to shifty situations.

* * *

_ms91: Hi Guest! just to clarify before you continue, Taro is not Tora! I didn't even make the possible association when I chose his name (although I did choose the easiest name I could think of), so sorry for the confusion. Also, I don't know what kenyo-anime is. :D glad you're enjoying it though!_

_xx_


	57. Grand entrance

**C57 Grand entrance**

* * *

Yuya found herself in front of a dingy hut, out of breath and annoyed with Taro's jittery mumbling.

"Seriously," she huffed," if he is a monster," she puffed, "why," she swallowed, "am I still alive?!"

"It's a trick! He lures women, ravishes them then kills them!"

"No way! And stop pushing me!"

She clung stubbornly to the fragile frame of the hut's entrance, blind to the club brandished in Taro's hand, his arm raised in preparation to silence her struggle.

A dark aura crashed violently around them.

"You may want to re-think that." a deep and extremely angry voice advised.


	58. Give me

**C58 Give me**

* * *

"You-You are trespassing, kind sir."

Kyo strode forward, ruby eyes glowing dangerously.

"Trespassing would imply that I wish to be here. In this dump. Now hand over my servant."

"I will not hand her to the likes of you, demon."

Vexed at feeling like a commodity for trade, and putting it down to a battle of egos, Yuya piped up from behind "Is this really necessary? Thanks Taro-san, but he's here now so I'll be on my way."

Taro held her back with trembling hands.

"Madame, for your safety I cannot allow you to go to him."

Kyo stepped closer.

* * *

_ms91: woo! sorry for the delay...hehe, welcome to the fanfic rage98. It is a bit difficult to keep track of the chapters, but please note that I try to keep each chapter connected to the next to make it flow! It is a mix of invented and manga characters. I will definitely not be using some obscure manga character and expect anyone to know who it is (because, hell, I dont even know half the names of the actual SDK people), so I'll stick to known characters as much as I can for the bigger roles._


	59. Reprimanded

**C59 Reprimanded**

* * *

None of the men expected to be picked off one by one like children at temple school.

"While I appreciate your concern, it's up to me to decide where I want to be in the end, right? And you!" Yuya rounded on Kyo, "Taro-san is just trying to help. So you be nice!"

_Insolent…_Mibu be damned, he could just kill her along with the acne covered runt.

Yuya stomped in her preferred direction and Taro practically squeaked, "Don't…Madame, that is_ not_ Yamada!"

As an awkward silence descended to join the crackling tension, a snicker escaped Yuya.

'Yamada's' expression was priceless.


	60. Wrong turn

**C60 Wrong turn**

* * *

Kyo couldn't fathom how…

What…

_Who…_

The explanation revealed itself through the woman's sheepish grin which only got loopier under his glare.

Everything was beneath him. The idiot, the situation, Yama-fricking-da. Scoffing, Kyo turned to depart.

Which Taro stupidly mistook as a sign of defeat: "That's right. Stay away, demon!"

"Taro-san! No!"

Kyo felt a poorly aimed club whizz past his shoulder.

He paused.

Though Yuya was acquainted with the calm buffet of his power, nothing prepared her for this.

Rage, hot and palpable trickled into every pore, crushing both her and Taro with the weight of an all-consuming bloodlust.


	61. Immobilised fright

**C61 Immobilised fright**

* * *

"Ugh…" _What's happening?_ _I can't breathe_! Her knees buckled against her will. Fear so raw, it burned, clawing at her throat, tearing at her chest.

Anger? No. Given their mental abilities (or lack thereof) and Kyo being efficient with his energies, he was simply…'introducing' them to his impatience. Although Kyo had expected a little bit more from the lady of shaman heritage than being plonked on the ground.

"Get up." An unforgiving icy baritone cut through Yuya's narrowing vision, ordering her away from the temptation of passing out. "Get up," he repeated, "Unless you enjoy prostrating before your great leader?"


	62. Quickly going downhill

**C62 Quickly going downhill**

* * *

Between shooting him and seething miserably, Yuya was in no position to choose - the most she could do was seethe about wanting to shoot him.

But something else in the air tingled, a familiar disturbance: _Danger. Everywhere._

Bounty hunter instincts stirring, Yuya knew she had to reach him.

Not by her own volition, but because she _needed _to.

"What are… Do you have a death wish?! Agh…" Taro groaned, doubling over.

"Come here." "_Madame_!"

"...bullies..."

Sluggishly managing a crouch against Kyo's battering chi, Yuya's concentration was interrupted by a bloodcurdling shriek.

Taro-san!

To her horror, her gentle-but-weird associate began convulsing.


	63. Safety first

**C63 Safety first**

* * *

By sheer fright, Taro went into shock before collapsing. Such a pathetic reaction devoid of the barest hint of a struggle against a measly show of his strength, greatly displeased Kyo. He associated fainting with laziness.

"He's harmless! Stop!…please…you're scaring me…."

Kyo was unmoved, crimson eyes dispassionately studying the trees beyond her.

_Closer._

He knew she felt it, she knew he felt it.

_Closer and closer._

"Still too scared to get up now?" Kyo finally enquired.

Instinct fuelling her muscles, Yuya sprang towards her callous keeper, reminding herself that discussing his poor attitude could come after escaping their current predicament.


	64. Creepy crawlies

**C64 Creepy crawlies**

* * *

Scuttling up the trees, erupting from the ground, a mass of creatures swarmed their way towards her, tongues lolling about their disjointed humanoid form.

They were gaining on her awfully quickly... Oh no, Taro-san!...Wait, baddies!... To safety!... Oh but but but Taro-san? Panic caused Yuya to blow a fuse and so she made the next stupidest decision possible.

To Kyo, who was entirely unperturbed by the wave of cannibal zombies, her halt had his full attention, and whatever that vacant look was, he didn't like it one bit.

Wait. That little… she was actually going to turn back.

He swore plenty.


	65. Ready, set, go

**C65 Ready, set, go**

* * *

Promptly, he marched the three steps it took to prevent her from starting the twenty lunges required to reach the collapsed midget, and swiftly drew her behind him, meeting no resistance.

Yuya was busy watching, terrified, as Taro-san was swallowed by the clambering horde.

"Move and I'll make you their next meal," he warned. Accepting her small nod as affirmation, Kyo unleashed a torrent of chi, whipping up a violent wind that sent their front running foes flying.

Babysitting was over for the time being.

With a malevolent grin, Kyo unsheathed Tenro and buried the blade into his first victim.


	66. Kaze no koe

**C66 Kaze no Koe**

* * *

So...beautiful.

Yuya was hard-pressed not to gawk as he descended on them with lethal grace, his powerful frame moving fluidly and majestuously. Everything within his reach considered itself dead before he reached them as he sliced, smashed, and ripped them to extinction.

The predatory bloodlust that filled the air sent shivers of excitement down Yuya's spine.

He made Demon an Art.

"Can you hear it?" he purred to no one in particular, "_Kaze no koe_."

A small whistle of wind broke through the deafening silence as remaining foes exploded into fountains of blood.

Kyo left a cowering Taro for last.

* * *

_ms91: will he kill taro?will he not kill taro? is taro good? or bad? aaaah where do we go from here...I ask myself that after every chapter :D... thank you for all your comments so far! they make me so very happy you have no idea._

_I love you all._

_abattles &amp; kyoandyuya - haha, not sure 'Yamada' took anything well at all._

_Tsume - :P Yuya won't have the courage to slap him for a long while now...but she definitely will at some point, I'll make a note of it;)_


	67. Saving Peasant Taro

**C67 Saving Peasant Taro**

* * *

Taro's death would have been swift if it weren't for the meddling of a certain Dog-face who rushed to wrap her thin arms around the peasant.

"Taro-saaaannnn! You are alright!"

What was with this woman's priorities? Not only had _he_ done all the work and received no thanks, but she was sympathising with the guy who had planned to bludgeon her. Although, this wasn't too bad either; unaware of the strength in her arms, her well-meaning hug had turned into body-crushing embrace. And on Kyo's watch, Taro didn't dare complain.

A bracelet slipped out to the side from between them.


	68. Protective charm

**C68 Protective charm**

* * *

Yuya looked to Taro in surprise. "That's mine!"

"I-I didn't steal it Madame! Really!" He pushed the ornament into her hands.

"I know that, Taro-san." Yuya offered a reassuring smile. "It was Onii-san's. It has protected me in the strangest ways…I'm glad you had it at the time." Holding the keepsake in adoration, she looked around. "I don't know what those things were, but thank goodness we're all okay."

Yuya gave him another hug, and this time Taro returned it, desperate for any reason to stave off her looming protector.

"Woman, go set up camp. We are staying the night."


	69. Chit chat

**C69 Chit chat**

* * *

They, including Taro much to Kyo's annoyance, took refuge in the isolated hut as night fell upon them. While Yuya had liven up the evening chattering with her new-found friend, the excitement of the day had exhausted her and she was soon sound asleep leaving both men in a tensed hush.

Taro sat _seiza_-style, head bowed, submitted to Kyo's intense scrutiny and wished he could just vanish.

"Um…I should go…My moth-"

"You called them here." Kyo lit his pipe.

"Ah…uh…"

"Think I didn't notice that those things left you unscathed? Childish faith placed in jewellery would not have saved you."

* * *

_seiza: one of the formal ways of sitting._


	70. Unfriendly interrogation

**C70 Unfriendly interrogation**

* * *

Kyo blew smoke into Taro's face.

"Let's be clear: the only reason you're still alive is because I won't hear the end of it if I chopped you up. I am more than willing to forgo my peace."

Taro gulped and looked to the young woman curled comfortably at Kyo's side. "There…is something they want with her...I don't know what, but my village has been held hostage by soldiers who will kill my family if I return barehanded."

Kyo felt Yuya shift, said nothing, and gave Taro another whiff of strong tobacco, not in any mood to hear sentimental nonsense.

* * *

_ms91: aaaa sorry for the silence_


	71. Neither keeper

**C71 Neither keeper**

* * *

"They said the creatures would simply be a deterrence to any resistance. I never thought they'd actually..."

"Your concern is rather misplaced considering you intend to use her for your gain."

Taro was indignant. "What about you? I know your identity. There's no way I'd leave her with you!"

"Because _you_'ll obviously be guaranteeing her safety."

"…"

Treachery undeniable, Taro touched his forehead to the ground and pleaded for clemency: "Please… I need her help."

Yuya shifted again.

"Oh, now it's her 'help' you require." Kyo sneered. "Unfortunately, she is my servant, and your run-in with vagrants do not concern me."


	72. Coincidences

**C72 "Coincidences"**

* * *

Kyo was a light sleeper by habitual precaution. It was in the very early hours of the morning when he felt her slink out the hut.

To his side, his armour sat. Pristine. Rubbed to a brilliant shine, Kyo could not reproach his servant for neglecting her duties. However, as seemed to be the norm, he was entirely unsure of her intentions.

Especially when her yukata was folded neatly beneath his belongings.

Well, if she preferred to go on a naked stroll, he'd enjoy one fully-clothed. And if _perchance_ he ran into her, he wouldn't deprive himself of a view.


	73. Lead

**C73 Lead**

* * *

Again with those dratted petals. Strewn here and there, they teased his peripherals and despite his conviction not to follow them a second time, he found himself drawn towards their course.

Why veer anyway? No path could take precedence over his own: Onime no Kyo walked whichever way he wanted. Her hints were a mere coincidence.

Yeah.

As he stepped over zombie remains, he noticed their slow disintegration to fine powder. He wondered just how precious Shiina Yuya was to the clan. After all, a Demon General, hired mercenaries and back-up Mibu experiments had all been summoned to retrieve her.


	74. Privacy

**C74 Privacy**

* * *

Attired in training gear, Yuya did a number of manoeuvers, exercised with precision as she threw punches, swift kicks and practiced mid-air attacks.

"What-the hell-was-that." She punctuated every frustrated word with kunais, lodging them in perfect alignment on the broad trunk of an unfortunate tree.

Recalling the involuntary paralysis that followed the scorching power, Yuya punched harder, kicked faster, leaped higher, hoping she could defeat this vulnerability and make it vanish altogether.

But first...

"Stalker much?"

Without bothering to face her target, one sweeping motion sent three shuriken flying, aim sharp and true.

Kyo easily caught them between his fingers.

* * *

_ms91: _Thank you so far! Sorry for the radio silence and not responding to reviews, its been a busy few months! _rage98:_ I love reviews and no matter how many times I repeat it, cannot even tell you how much I love reading your comments – so yes, better late than never! Hope you're still enjoying it!_; Tsume: _This chapter is for you ;) Yuya is not weak nor stupid, though her need to help others is always to her detriment…at least that's how I see it. Unfortunately for Kyo she isn't naked :P. Ha, we're not anywhere near the end, or even halfway…yeah pretty much the beginning still… It's going to be a long and hopefully fun adventure! ; _xXxLuvable14xXx: _Yay! Welcome and please keep reading and reviewing!


	75. Gotcha

**C75 Gotcha**

* * *

"Don't think too much of yourself, servant."

Not a wink of sleep didn't mean she was braindead. Catching sight of that one piece of evidence on his person, Yuya rolled her tired eyes. "Tch, you're even less honest than Taro is."

"What is that suppose to mean?"

She pointed at a stubborn little petal peeking shyly from beneath midnight black hair, and explained smugly: "I left plenty of those so I could find my way back..."

_...and many more yesterday when Taro started dragging me who-knows-where._

...

...

He gave a meaningless snort that only served to convince Yuya she was right.


	76. Free show

**C76 Free show**

* * *

_Self-serving, arrogant bully_...Yuya tsk-ed and resumed her training.

Kyo would shrug in the faces of those who called him an incorrigible pervert. He was just appreciative of female bodies, which was a far cry from appreciating women in general: his limited patience rarely withstood the onslaught of silly hyperactivity that came with their kind.

Brothels, he really liked brothels though and he looked forward to decent downtime where he could potentially empty his servant's pockets for a half-decent drink and female attention.

For now he would content himself with a not-naked Yuya clad in black body-hugging gear battling invisible enemies.


	77. Practice makes perfect

**C77 Practice makes perfect**

* * *

In her mind's eye, those same zombies attacked and she countered. For every mistake, Yuya would repeat the entire scene again and again until she felled every zombie without a hitch.

She wasn't great, but she was good. Good enough to beat the crap out of mobs of running cadavers.

In the end, Yuya surmised, the problem was not her, it was _him_.

He, that mysterious man with monstrous power over there, idly lounging like a shepherd waiting for his flock.

Yuya stopped in front of him and watched as beautiful ruby eyes slowly opened with cool expectation.

"Fix me."


	78. Attitude requirement

**C78 Attitude requirement**

* * *

"Fix," he echoed lazily.

"Yes, fix me. All you need to do is that whole deadly aura thing. I'll beat it, I can fight."

So that's what got her hot and bothered. Such a trifle request, he would have ignored her but for her loud insistence. "Don't belittle me, I'm a bounty hunter. I've put down plenty of criminals, and shut down entire gangs. I can fight!"

Kyo gave an elegant shrug, belying his reluctant recognition that indeed the skills executed by his ward had not been insignificant. "Dogface, anyone can fight."

"Then why..."

"The question is: can you kill?"

* * *

_ms91: wah, there we go - lots of chapters to make up for the blank over the past month. Much love!_


	79. Demoted

**C79 ****Demoted**

* * *

"Of course!" She affirmed enthusiastically.

"Hunting game does not count," Kyo rejected smoothly.

"Why not? I have every intention to kill it to eat it." She ignored his bland stare, feeling stupider by the second. "What's your point?"

"To submit to my superiority is basic survival instincts," Kyo described matter-of-factly. "For naive and happy-go-lucky peasants like you and that midget, it's unavoidable."

She surprised him with an impatient huff. "So make it un-unavoidable"

By the simple will of a tiny woman, Kyo went from being valoured as the most fearful warrior in all Japan to an incumbrance that needed sorting.

* * *

_ms91: xXxLuvablexXx, i am trying i am! haha. I also found it difficult to read 100 snippets when I first started...depends on the author! I hope I'm doing a good enough job to keep the flow going :) you actually have all the manga books for SDK? dedicated!_


	80. Tell me more

**C80 Tell me more**

* * *

One of Yuya's greatest flaws was her unintentional lack of tact. Though when she felt the light burn of his temper, Yuya smartly chose to qualify her response.

"I mean, I get that it's inevitable when you're in battle. And even now it's like you're unable to contain it..."

_Wild and free_...it was magnetic. And all that smouldering power? _Thrilling_.

She blushed involuntarily.

"K-kill or no kill, I will not be useless the next time we're attacked!"

Too used to cringe-worthy praises, Kyo was slightly unsettled by Yuya's indirect tribute of his abilities and could not restrain an approving hum.

* * *

_ms91: re-edited 'I'm just saying that' to 'Kill or no kill'_


	81. Like I care

**C81 Like I care**

* * *

They walked back to camp.

"So how about those lessons?"

"No."

She would ask him again, and he would generously offer the same monosyllabic reply. It was downright mean.

"I can't believe you'd leave me on the ground if those soldiers attack us at Taro-san's -"

He stopped. "What?"

Oops.

"Ah, uh...we're...helping Taro?"

"No."

"You can't leave him like this!"

"I can't?"

"No!"

"How terrible. Tell me, wasn't this your fault initially?"

Oh. "...I guess so."

"So why is it my business to clear your mess?"

Yuya narrowed her eyes: this bully claimed and disclaimed 'master' whenever it suited him!


	82. Activity number one

**C82 Activity number on****e**

* * *

His honesty fuelled her resolve.

"You're right. I'll go myself. I won't let Taro and his family be victims of cowardly thugs that can't even fetch me themselves. Taking revenge on innocents? Scumbags..."

Although misguided, she was honourable, Kyo learned. Hardened emerald eyes intrigued him. And throwing a few kinks into Mibu plans was always pleasurable.

So Kyo agreed to assist.

"Fine. Only because if you lose any more sleep over this, your uglinesswill be irreversible."

If that wasn't enough, to reward himself for his generosity, he gave her buttocks a good squeeze and relished in her outraged splutter.

* * *

_ms91: hahaha Angel! Welcome to the fanfic! I thought my alerts had gone wonky, but nooo it was your enthusiastic reviewing! I laughed so hard :D :D. Thank you for your reviews, I hope you enjoy the rest of the chapters!_

_Luvable I give you a cookie._


	83. The plan

**C83 The plan**

* * *

Taro was ecstatic, glowing eyes at his new idol. "I cannot thank you enough!"

The misdirected awe did not please Yuya. "Wait, what? This is _my_ idea, and _my_ life they want! How does he get all the credit?!"

Yuya scowled at Kyo's smug look.

"Whatever. Just remember the plan, alright? Tell them that you lured me to the village five leagues from yours and that I'll be there in three days."

"Madame...You would risk yourself for me?"

"It's Yuya. And don't be silly, I'm a bounty hunter! Besides," she nodded towards Kyo, "Who would mess with him?"

"In-indeed, Yuya-sama..."

* * *

_ms91: yay, we're going places!_


	84. Oddity

**C84 Oddity**

* * *

Then Taro swallowed and bravely declared: "Yuya-sama! You must know who -"

Sensing her captor's sudden stillness, Yuya interrupted gently. "Thanks Taro-san, but he'll tell me when he wants to...ne, Yamada?" A quick wink and she strolled off leaving a stormy Kyo and a stunned Taro.

"She's...strange. Is she always like this?"

Taro hadn't anticipated a response, but he definitely didn't expect the glint of amusement in those mythical crimson eyes that followed Yuya-sama.

"…Perhaps." was Kyo's vague reply.

Taro figured that for such a strange relationship to exist, they must have known each other for a _really_ long time!

* * *

_ms91: aaa managed to make me a cover page for this fanfic! not sure if you can see it, but there we go just letting you all know :D._


	85. Moving on

**C85 Moving on**

* * *

And so they began their journey eastwards. With Kyo puzzled about Yuya's reaction at Taro's attempt to denounce him.

Obviously she knew nothing of his reputation. But to decline freely offered information of his identity? What was that about?

To Yuya it was simple. There was no way a man with his presence and devilishly handsome looks could wander around without dropping a few jaws and igniting vicious rumours. So if she wanted to know who he was, hearsay from Taro was not an option

A name was a good start. And she knew just how she would obtain it.

* * *

_ms91: hiii rage98, abattles2! Haha thank you :) Tsume, please don't be too disappointed but I never intended his name to be a huge deal soooo it won't be some fancy discovery at all. :D NeKorn - please keep reading and reviewing!_

_I realise that I've only been saying thanks to my reviewers, but i'm equally grateful to the followers and favourites :)..._

_Also for the Challenge fanfic - god i'll get it done I promise I will. It's sitting there glaring at me through my laptop... _

_See ya _


	86. A-none-ymous

**C86 A-none-ymous**

* * *

The journey was perilous. And not because of mythical human-devouring creatures. If she said 'Yamada' one more time...

"Hey, Yamada guess what?"

He grit his teeth as she continued her stupid story about stupid stupid chick bowls.

Okay, if she said it one last time he'd murder her.

"Also, Yamada -"

"Kyo." he barked instead, hating the obvious delight in her eyes, his lack of conviction and unexpected leniency. "Sama." He added spitefully.

Not snide by nature, and as if she hadn't been travelling with a total stranger for two days, Yuya took his name aboard instantly. "Kyo!"

"-Sama."

"Apologise."


	87. Settled in death?

**C87 Settled in death**

* * *

"Why the hell would I do that?"

Kyo and Yuya were matched mules: one as stubborn as the other. Arguing with Kyo was futile, but getting Yuya to even listen was a miraculous feat in itself.

"Kyo, you left me! Was I supposed to wait around making flower chains? You forcefully put me to sleep. Which I don't appreciate. And now you accuse me of trying to escape. Which I didn't. Where's my sorry?"

He looked thoughtful for a moment. Then decided: "Keep running your mouth and I will kill you."

What…

"Is that roundabout for 'Sorry, my ass'? Hey!"


	88. Nourriture

**C88 Nourriture**

* * *

By midday, the pair had left the Forbidden Forest and made their way across the undulating countryside. One grassy knoll after another, Kyo forged on and she kept pace with him, soaking in the warmth of new spring.

He tracked the sounds of her clumsy shuffling noticing that her movements had slowed, and then had stopped altogether. Turning to enquire about the cause of delay, he heard a strange 'thunk'.

Crouched and partially hidden by the swaying grass, Yuya rummaged a bit, then popped her head up with a silly grin.

"Lunchtime?"

Kyo was presented with a freshly killed rabbit.

* * *

_ms91: hi kyoandyuya, I haven't read very many sdk fanfics, so thank you for the recommendation!_

_As for the icon, I made it :) and it's available here! (pls remove the spaces and add the http bit in at the beginning): themakeshift . deviantart / art / Onime-no-Kyo-and-Yuya-529824889_


	89. Masterchef

**C89 Masterchef**

* * *

Quick slices, insides removed, and within minutes it was roasting.

While Yuya hoped Kyo would take her more seriously through watching her hunting prowess, his stare literally felt like he was constantly prodding her forehead.

Kyo found it hilarious that she kept swatting at her bangs.

"Cut it out." Yuya snapped.

Because he knew it would annoy her, he didn't.

"Ooh. You better not be the hentai groper Taro-san described."

Kyo then blinked, and almost managed to look mortified, as if it was inconceivable that he - no, _anyone_ \- would possibly want to have _her_.

"You're such a jerk!"


	90. Grave dug

**C90 Grave dug**

* * *

Dear Yuya, open mouth, insert foot.

"Why?" Kyo drawled, rife with snark. Good lord, this was too funny. "Dogface, is there, perhaps, a reply you would have preferred to hear?

Three days in and Yuya should have seen it coming. Then again, no average person had as twisted and derailed a mind as Kyo did and keeping up with his cocky perversion was a real task!

"Shut up." Ears steaming with embarrassment, Yuya quickly reached over and shoved a generous piece of meat into his mouth before he drew anymore inspiration.

Open mouth insert _food_ was a pretty good defence.


	91. Lyrics

**C91 Lyrics**

* * *

Good-natured, she quickly regained her composure and began yammering away.

Kyo couldn't be bothered to threaten her to make her stop because that would have been an indirect admission that he was listening.

Which then meant figuring out from her one-sided conversation how any of her topics related to each other.

Cave bats led to okonomiyaki.

Sunburn and ribbons.

Nasty Kyo and mushroom picking.

...

Somehow, though, there was a pleasant lilt to the woman's voice. Under the shade of a gingko tree, Kyo didn't realise that he had drifted away, appeased by the strangely gentle lull of her lively chatter.

* * *

_ms91: btw I did a fairly quick drawing for Chapter 42. (add http bit and remove all spaces) __fav . me / d8wnzrc__ . I hope you like it!_


	92. Old habits

**C92 Old Habits**

* * *

A nostalgic calm washed through him as he allowed his subconscious to bring him back within the majestic confines of the Mibu Palace walls.

"Kyoooooooo!" Sakuya squealed as she clung to his back. "He's being such a meanie!"

"Sakuya-sama, your father is looking for you." Kyoshiro appeared.

"No! Also, if you keep calling me 'Sakuya-sama' I'll stay put right here forever!"

"I- " The good boy of the Mibu clan was conflicted.

Sighing, Kyo plucked the young woman by her obi and threw her.

"Wha – Kyo! That's the princess!"

"That is no princess. Just some loud shrimp"

Ah, childhood friends.


	93. Matched

**C93 Matched**

* * *

"Ha? What marriage?"

Around him, his harem gasped and, in shock, a courtesan forgot to tip the sake bottle back. Kyo coolly lifted the overflowing _sakazuki _to his lips and glared at the stuttering messengers.

The vassals bowed after every sentence. It was like watching shell-shocked soldiers rock back and forth.

"Sakuya-hime has agreed."

"To what?"

"Our union." Shyly, Sakuya entered with luxurious silk spilling in elegant layers. She was almost unrecognisable with her face made up and her glossy black hair softly pulled back by strands of gold.

Nothing made sense, but still, her beauty took his breath away.

* * *

_ms91: sakazuki: flat saucer-like cup_


	94. Celebrity

**C94 Celebrity**

* * *

The unofficial announcement spread like wildfire.

The idea of the uncommitted distant Demon General suddenly being interested in courtship sent the Mibu ladies into a tizzy. They came at him left and right, with larger smiles, batting eyelashes like horses, doused in pungent perfume. Kyo found himself making use of the Palace's hidden corridors to move around.

What a pain.

Sakuya had yet to explain to him what kind of nonsense fantasy she had concocted.

Every night for the past week, while she thought he was asleep, she would slip into his chambers.

And curl up by the door, weeping.


	95. The reality of it

**C95 The reality of it**

* * *

One fine night, Kyo's private daydreaming session on the roof was interrupted by both Kyoshiro and Sakuya arguing below him on the terrace.

"So you really don't care."

"Hime-sama, please."

"Stop…calling me 'Hime'! Does it really not bother you, Kyoshiro-kun? That I'll be another man's wife?"

"…I… am sure he'll make you happier than I can, Sakuya-sama."

Kyo heard a slap and clatter. Then silence.

So that's what this was about.

Two lovesick idiots.

Faced with Kyoshiro's cowardice, Sakuya had resorted to desperate measures by declaring a match with the most frowned-upon male in the clan and Kyoshiro's closest friend.

* * *

_ms91: abattles2 - hope that made a bit more sense_


	96. Unwanted memories

**C96 Unwanted memories**

* * *

Dreams replayed memories so vividly, every dratted emotion, every mosquito bite.

Kyo remembered seeing her soulless eyes.

Was he in love with her? He doubted it, but that didn't mean he was immune to her charms and the selfish manner in which she easily used his closeness to capture Kyoshiro.

She seemed to want to tell him something, but didn't know how.

So Kyo made it easier.

"Sakuya."

She jumped visibly "Y-yes, Kyo?"

"Whatever game you are playing, it is over."

Like memory, like dream, Kyo didn't want to see her obvious relief and walked out.

Sakuya ran after him.


	97. Interruption

**C97 Interruption**

* * *

An unexpected alteration occurred.

He was supposed to mention Kyoshiro. She, hide her face from guilty tears. He was supposed to ask about her intentions. She, apologise profusely.

But this time around, something else had his attention.

Golden hair.

Kyo gave chase, deaf to Sakuya's call.

Among the marbled columns and regal tapestry, the woman stood out like a sore thumb in her plain yukata and donated sandals. With the brightest grin he'd ever seen.

He woke to that exact mug staring at him.

"Kyo! I was waiting for you. I've just found us a way to get super rich!"


	98. About time she found out

**C98** **About time she found out**

* * *

It turned out he wasn't just a warrior called 'Kyo'.

"You're telling me you're _Onime_ no Kyo," tapping at a poster of a stickman whose only resemblance were two red dots for eyes, Yuya eyed him suspiciously. "That's you, right here. The _legendary_ killer of a thousand men." And how, he was worth a million ryo!

Offended, Kyo pinned an impressive portrait of himself to the post, scratched three extra zeros on the end of it and corrected: "That's me."

He swore he saw Yuya's eyes turn into gold coins.

And could not say that he cared much for it.


	99. Financially set for life

**C99 Financially set for life**

* * *

Blood red eyes.

Killer strength.

Unrivalled arrogance.

She was travelling with _the _Demon Eyes Kyo.

What were you supposed to do with information like that?

Niisama had always been particularly strict about etiquette but the more self conscious she became, the more her manners slipped clumsily. Would the most appropriate reaction be to run in the other direction like Taro-san had persistently attempted? Was kowtowing to his every will the correct response?

Kyo rapped her head for day dreaming en route...

...A total jerk remained a total jerk.

Yuya looked back at the now distant poster.

A super valuable jerk.


	100. Divine intervention

**C100 Divine intervention**

* * *

Night fell and there was no end in sight to her chatter.

It was almost vexing how his 'reputation' was entirely lost on her.

A few hours ago he threatened her with death and was left to suffer her constant grumbling which was even more impossible. When he told her he would abandon her there and then, she exploded into a rant.

There was no winning.

"…it was, like, 'Bang'!."

_Kamis…_

"Which reminds me of - oh!"

At Yuya's sudden gasp, Kyo swivelled round, all senses alert to the source of danger that had the power to halt her prattling.

* * *

_ms91: aah writer's block. Terrible. But I've hit 100! huzzah...i think. Thank you for all the reviews in the meantime! Sonder This thank you soo much for the compliments! _


	101. Expect the unexpected

**C101 Expect the unexpected**

* * *

A hot spring.

Peeking at them through parted trees was the 'adversary': a moonlit lake, steam unfurling in invitation.

"Oh." Yuya breathed. And made a tentative step towards hygiene paradise.

"Hold it."

"Come on Kyo, please? It's been ages since I came across one."

"It will rain soon – you can go splash in a puddle later."

"What! We have the perfect spot at our fingertips and you want me to go dancing in the rain? No. Nah-uh." Yuya then sniffed him,"You could use a bit of a scrub too, you know?"

"You little…"

Yuya grinned. "I call dibs! See ya!"

* * *

_ms91: what sengoku period fanfiction would not have a hot spring scene huh? :D_


	102. Baths are the best

**C102 Baths are the best**

* * *

Bliss.

It had been a long day and she deserved this for putting up with Mister Grumpy.

Yuya took a breath and submerged herself gradually until the noise of slumbering woods was replaced by the resonating thuds of her heartbeat.

She could die now.

Coming back up for air, Yuya pondered philosophically over the perfect concentric circles of waves she had created.

But…why was there another set of ripples disturbing hers?

…

"K-Kyo?"

"Hm." There he was, leisurely soaking a few metres away in all his muscled glory.

If it were physically possible, steam would have shot out from her ears.


	103. Spa time

**C103 Spa time**

* * *

"Uh…uh." Flustered, Yuya splashed around looking for something, anything to hide behind.

He was in no mood. "Silence or I will rape you."

"You can't be seri- yeep!"

Kyo made to move towards her, the already shallow water line lowering dangerously. It took all her will to keep her eyes at a neutral spot on his forehead.

Satisfied he would not meet any further resistance, he cackled nastily and sat back down. "Don't worry, I have no interest in flat-chested scrawny women like you."

But his threat had its effect because at long last, Kyo had peace.

O Magnificent Quietude.


	104. Visual overload

**C104 Visual overload**

* * *

This was too much for our young lady.

She blamed the heat. No one was supposed to look _that_ good.

When he raked his wet hair back to reveal a face kissed by the kamis themselves, Yuya stared unwittingly.

"Like what you see?"

"I've…seen better!"

"Oh?"

Right, the closest she came to male nudity was attending a sumo tournament. But she stuck to it and with her snootiest accent, bid him good night.

"Yes. Now, if you'll excuse me..."

One big splash blinded him as she made her getaway.

To sleep disturbed by dreams of nosebleeds and scantily clad Kyos.

* * *

_ms91: hiya! How are you all doing? Thanks for sticking with me for so long - I cant believe we're coming close to a year since I've started the fanfic and i hope you're still enjoying it as much! I've got a few chapters more planned out, so hopefully I can steadily get them out to you without going awol for months on end :D. Sorry about that and love you all very much for reviews, alerts and favs!_


	105. Intruder

**C105 Intruder**

* * *

From her high perch, Izumo no Okuni watched a young blond woman fumble around in readiness for bed. Cheeks flushed and incoherent mumbling, within minutes she was asleep.

Floating down gently, in spite of well-endowed assets, Okuni approached the slumbering girl and took a moment to look at what could possibly have inspired the Mibu's panic.

Meh.

Scuffed feet, tattered kimono and curled up like a happy child, Okuni wrinkled her nose in distaste at the inelegance of the Shiina clan's hidden heiress.

Looking to nudge the girl awake, Okuni was not prepared to be thrown across the small forest clearing.


	106. Check up

**106 Check up**

* * *

Kyo was _not_ happy.

Dog-face had left herself vulnerable, and he had not anticipated that the Mibu would send an informant so quickly.

"Tch, crazy woman, what do you think you are doing?"

Patting down the length of her luxurious gown, Okuni gave a sickly-sweet smile. "Just here to see how you are faring, my love." At Kyo's sceptical look, she admitted, "and to see what the fuss over our little princess was about."

"Under Kouichirou's orders, no doubt."

"Mm…Maybe?" she teased playfully, hoping to stoke his pretty temper.

To no avail.

"Fine. Now that your curiosity is sated, leave."


	107. Whys and wheres

**C107 Whys and wheres**

* * *

As he turned in dismissal, voluptuous breasts heaved and rubbed against his back.

Kyo almost flinched as invasive cold fingers scraped hungrily across his chest.

"Ne, Kyo, won't you keep this lonely and fragile Okuni company for a little bit?"

He swung Tenro instantly, aiming for her neck, and smirked as, instead, it sliced through a thick formation of silk threads.

Okuni was out of harms way, nonchalantly sipping at her cup of sake.

"'Fragile', huh?" Kyo snorted. "So, what do you want?"

"…To know why you are still out here. With her."

For that, Kyo genuinely had no answer.


	108. One-track mind

**108 One-track mind**

* * *

'Interesting', 'amusing'…he would never openly admit this.

Okuni eyed Kyo suspiciously. "They believe you are planning to betray the clan. Or…have you…taken a liking to Lady Shiina?"

Preposterous.

One piercing glare sent chills of delight down her spine, and his annoyance appeased her creeping jealousy.

"Okuni, I am certain the day they had sentenced you, you were not as stupid as this. Tell those gnats that I will return with the woman when I please."

"And finally we shall be betrothed!"

That again.

Kyo ignored her and made his way back to Yuya.

Reasoning with Kouichirou's brainwashed victims was impossible.

* * *

_ms91: haha hi Guest(s)! thanks for the reviews...more for you! Tsume - trying to get there trying to get there...i'm sure Kyo definitely sees straight through Yuya and he will respond..all in good time :). kyoyuya and animallover, glad youre enjoying this!_


	109. Ego stroking

**109 Ego stroking**

* * *

"Seriously, do all soldiers treat their armour so badly?" Yuya scratched long and hard at the metal etchings, having dutifully accommodated Kyo's upkeep as part of her morning routine.

"Good, disciplined soldiers wouldn't."

"But you do."

"And what does that tell you?"

Amidst blue skies, a perfectly timed mass of clouds strayed into the sun's path bathing them in unnaturally dark shadows. Kyo's unflinching red eyes gleamed expectantly, and that familiar stifling weight of chi was back.

With an unaffected look, Yuya answered: "That the great Onime no Kyo is plain lazy."

…

Kyo chuckled at her gall.

"Wear it, Dogface."


	110. Approved request

**110 Approved request**

* * *

Surely, she'd misheard.

Because, surely.

The worst part was that it was impossible to be certain, because, even though the concept was beyond her, Yuya gathered that if Kyo had nothing to say, nothing would be said.

Maybe it was a gag.

"Ho-ho the jokes sure are non-stop with you." Yuya tried nervously.

"I don't jest." Kyo gave her his signature bored look.

With false bravado, Yuya dismissed him. "S-sure you do. Come on Kyo-_sama_, let's get you ready for school."

"Consider this training." Kyo announced. And added the finishing blow: "Wasn't that your request?"

He really was an oni.


	111. Preparations

**111 Preparations**

* * *

Of all the unreasonable…_Of course_ he'd find the most ludicrous 'training' method out of all the techniques available in the world!

"That's not exactly – Hey! Unhand me you brute!", she squirmed against his grip.

"Stop being a child."

Yuya flapped ineffectively as quick rough hands spun her around, setting the oversized chestplate and yanking her left and right as he tugged at straps.

"Boobs! Boo-oobs!" came her gasping signal.

"Tch, as if you have any." He slapped a hand unsympathetically against her covered chest and once satisfied with its stability, abruptly released her and watched entertained as she tottered unbalanced.


	112. Unkind words

**112 Unkind words**

* * *

"Kyo this is unbearable." Yuya complained as she drudged behind him.

Like a new-born fawn, her legs wobbled, burning from the strain of supporting the horrible weight. All morning and hardly getting anywhere.

It didn't help that Kyo was inexplicably tense, sticking close to the tree line, extending his oppressing _chi _like a web.

_The trees are communicating…Hm…_

"Kyo!"

He grit his teeth and tried to concentrate.

"Kyo!"

"Silence."

"Explain this 'training' first!"

He snapped irritably. "If you figure your measly skills alone will help that midget peasant, try thinking back to what happened to your last set of friends."


	113. Distracted

**113 Distracted**

* * *

A resounding hush hung stiffly in the air.

He would deal with her sulking later. For now, the forest was fluttering with activity and coded hisses. Stopping to decipher a language he had long forgotten, he could barely make out the message carried in the shuffle of foliage.

Something about…

Kyo heard Yuya draw an uneven breath and turned to reprimand her for yet another interruption.

But all words dissolved on his tongue as watery green eyes stared back at him. And within them, the pain of a million heartbreaks tearing at her soul.

He blinked.

This was not pleasant.


	114. Reflection

**114 Reflection**

* * *

She fell silent for what felt like a significant amount of time and Kyo decided he would take loud bawling over poorly restrained distress any day.

Secured in the pit of his stomach was an uneasy feeling he didn't recognise, which, most maddeningly, paired itself with a desire to quell the tension.

…Guilt?

_Ridiculous._

He had not spoken any untruths - what reason was there to retract his words?

To prove his point to the world, Kyo turned abruptly and resumed their journey without further comment.

Trying to relax the fists he hadn't realised were clenched.

And not glance back.

* * *

ms91: sorry for the hiatus! hopefully back on track...thank you for the encourage dear reviewers, followers and favourite-ers!


	115. Prompt

**115 Prompt**

* * *

Never had clouds seemed so fascinating in a perfectly clear sky.

Kyo found himself racking his brains for ways to dispel the prickly silence, when he heard a stumble and a colourful curse.

Opportunity!

Backtracking to catch her before she toppled face first, he waited, perhaps too eagerly, for a word of thanks, a silly smile, so he could respond with a quip and things would return to…'normal'.

Instead Yuya wordlessly stabilised herself, took a deep breath and completely ignored him.

Persistent, Kyo lingered like he could reset the moment and prompt her to_ really _think about her next step.


	116. Consideration

**116 Consideration**

* * *

Still slightly dazed and emotionally exhausted by her internal monologue of 'whys-whatifs-shouldhaves' elicited by painful memories, Yuya remained unaffected by his stare as she told him plainly: "I'm taking a break."

As if being thoroughly dismissed was not disturbing enough for the legendary_ Onime no Kyo,_ mythical Demon General, nightmarish thousand-men killer, Yuya then absently took liberties on his person to lower herself to the ground.

And there really wasn't anything he could say without sounding petulant.

This was highly infuriating territory, but Kyo gave way to intuition and so resigned himself to tactically making the first move towards reconciliation.


	117. Planning

**117 Planning**

* * *

He pondered for a while about how best to engage her into a truce of some sort. He'd known men who could tease smiles from ardent female pouts through meaningless cajoling and sweet nothings. Not only would he never debase himself to such behaviour, he somehow was not convinced that juvenile methods would work on Yuya.

A few feet away, Kyo spotted a barren spot.

Thinking back, she'd originally wanted an explanation…

Well, an explanation she would get.

Designating it as his canvas, Kyo walked over and began tracing circle and lines, tapping into the cobwebs of non-existent artistic abilities.


	118. Education 1

**118 Education 1**

* * *

"A regular fight between two average people, let's call them Yama-" Kyo caught himself before he could finish uttering that dratted nickname "-ken, and Ichiro, involves two elements: physical and spiritual. Physical is easy: hit hard, run fast, jump high, sneeze loud, whatever. But what distinguishes a fighter from a brawler is the spirit."

"Each and every individual, including our run-of-the-mill Yamaken and Ichiro, carries a bucket containing their chi. Chi levels and bucket sizes vary from individual to individual, but for now…"

Looking at his slapdash stickmen, he drew each an upside down bracket and set a line midway.


	119. Education 2

**119 Education 2**

* * *

"In very basic terms, when Yamaken confronts opponent Ichiro, he will attempt to transfer his chi into Ichiro's bucket. Enough so that, in order to avoid collapsing under the added weight, Ichiro is coerced to compensate by dispelling his own chi." Kyo drew arrows of movement.

Very often, this..." he looked for the right word "imposition triggers a psychological reaction that you could translate as 'fear' resulting in paralysis, shock, numbness, loss of energy, what have you, which Yamaken can then use to his advantage."

Like luring a curious cat, he heard Yuya shuffle ever so slowly in his direction.


	120. Education 3

**120 Education 3**

* * *

Kyo thought she might decide to peer (very conspicuously) from afar but on sensing her timid approach, he waited patiently until she settled, subtly adjusting himself to accommodate her company before continuing.

"Ichiro may be able to counter the forced loss of his chi in numerous ways. If strong, he can resist completely and attempt the same thing as Yamaken. He can resist partially, slowing down the loss of chi, enough to rely on physical attacks. It takes more energy to attack than to defend, so he might resist enough and wait for Yamaken to deplete his reserve of chi…"


	121. Education 4

**121 Education 4**

* * *

Yuya wasn't sure she'd ever expect Kyo to be this elaborate.

Low and even, with no hint of authority, Kyo's deep baritone guided her through the basics of handling chi.

In the middle of it, Yuya became entranced by the chiselled elegance of his profile, the movement of his undeniably masculine jaw…

Until she was reprimanded.

"Stop admiring me and focus."

She blushed but said nothing, staring intently at his childish doodles.

"Do you understand?" His body was unnecessarily tense at the idea that she'd continue sulking.

But she nodded in comprehension, drawing her lower lip between her teeth, pensively.

* * *

_ms91: Hi all :) for being absent for so long here are a bunch of chapters! Hope you enjoy them :). Thank you for the reviews, and Tsume thanks for hanging in there!_


	122. Education 5

**122 Education 5**

* * *

"Is it possible for Yamaken to manipulate Ichiro's chi? Like convert it or something?"

The question took him by surprise, not for her perceptive curiosity but for the context. _A speciality of the Shiina shamans._

He spoke carefully, assessing her for signs of…he wasn't too sure what.

"That…would require meddling in affairs of the occult. It would be unnatural. After all, we're only meant to be able to control what's ours. Yamaken would not be able to touch Ichiro's chi directly, but can create circumstances in which Ichiro is forced to act in a certain manner as I described earlier.


	123. Education 6

**123 Education 6**

* * *

"Right. So it would be a misconception to say that Yamaken _drains_ Ichiro's chi."

"Correct."

He couldn't shake the feeling she was testing him, but when Kyo searched her expressive features, he found nothing but pure concentration. She'd only worried her lip to the point that it had turned bright pink…and distractingly plump.

Yuya was adamant in finding loopholes in weaknesses.

"If Ichiro is being compelled to waste chi, can he dump it elsewhere for later?"

"…Everything, dead or alive, elemental or tangible carries its 'bucket'. Whether you can and how you engage with them is a matter of training."


	124. Education 7

**124 Education 7**

* * *

So that's what happened at the hut! She had thought he'd hurled his chi at Taro and those…things and that she'd gotten caught in the crosshairs. Instead he'd _dominated_ the entire area with chi-allocating skills, extending his power like feelers across the tiny clearing.

"What kind of a mindset is required to use chi effectively?"

"Bloodlust: the desire to obliterate your opponent."

"Thus your question on whether I had ever killed."

"Yes."

"Ehh, I'll never get that."

A strange look came across his features as quickly as it disappeared.

_I hope not._

But what he said was "Everyone thinks that."


	125. Education 8

**125 Education 8**

* * *

"Then at the moment, Taro and I are at…" Yuya brushed away the grooves and replaced Kyo's bucket with an egg.

"Taro, yes. But you," Kyo paused, "you are a barrel."

Yuya narrowed her eyes, suspecting sarcasm.

He shrugged. "You have a large vessel, but you can't support its weight nor balance your chi levels properly. That-" he pointed at his armour "is simulation and endurance training. We are reaching our destination tomorrow evening; your priority is to become a slightly better Ichiro by then. I didn't sit here drawing this crap because I was feeling inspired by the scenery."


	126. Reconciliation

**126 Reconciliation**

* * *

"Thanks, Kyo. I appreciate the lesson and the reality check. As you said, my current skills are…"

He saw a tremble he wished he hadn't seen. The hard-headed bounty hunter was replaced by a fragility that shook him. She had internalised his words, had taken on a burden that was not hers. "Dogface. What I said…had no meaning."

She gasped as a large hand cupped her jaw, turning her towards his red gaze. "You couldn't have saved your friends, regardless of your strength, regardless of this…training." He insisted, "Honour and bravery will never outmatch savagery. You did your best."


	127. Subtle

**127 Subtle**

* * *

"…T-thank you." Yuya released a shuddered breath as a weight lifted in her, offering him a radiant smile that would stay in his mind for a long time.

Resuming their journey, they traversed a stream where she wordlessly battled the currents. Kyo felt an inexplicable surge of pride.

Kyo walked slower, allowing her to pace herself, and subtly adjusted himself in front of her should she stumble. When she held on to his _jinbaori_ for the remainder of the day, he pretended not to notice.

A stray word resounded in his head: _Finally_.

Yes, he much preferred when she smiled.

* * *

_ms91: I hope you all enjoyed the little argument saga! Off to bed. See ya'll later._


	128. Unwelcomed

**128 Unwelcomed**

* * *

"Onime no Kyo, Onime no Kyo…even 'Demon General' at some point. God is your notoriety a pain." Yuya complained.

She'd returned from yet another failed attempt to purchase a room for the night from the sixth shelter they'd come across. No amount of ryos could convince homeowners to open their doors to the two travellers. Kyo puffed on his kiseru unperturbed.

"The hell is wrong with these people! Why 'Demon' anyway?"

"Being handsome inspires all sorts of appellations."

"Don't give me that. Killer of a thousand men, huh…Maybe more?"

He shrugged. "Too many idiots on this planet. I've lost count."


	129. Chapter 129

**129 **

* * *

"…You probably have your reasons?" Yuya probed.

Kyo didn't respond but she knew, from his stillness, belying an otherwise outwardly disinterest, that she was approaching a line he didn't want crossed.

"I take it then that even your _attributes_ didn't serve you well?"

Looking down, she'd forgotten to rearrange her deliberately tousled kimono, desperately prepped to 'seduce' the landlord. Kyo watched a lovely flush spread over exposed cleavage, up the smooth column of her neck, and _perhaps _lingered over it slightly too long.

"S-shut up..." she fumbled to cover herself quickly.

Mortified that she'd delighted in Kyo's unabashedly appreciative gaze.


	130. Chapter 130

**130**

* * *

_Wah, what's happening_?

Yuya turned away to clutch her chest where ruby eyes traced a deliciously heated path.

..._Probably does that to all women_.

Disappointment (quashed and fervently denied) was just enough to dampen her frazzled mind.

"W-we're sneaking in. And stealing everything from his pantry."

"I'm not some lowlife thief."

"Tch... Can't you threaten them then?"

"Oh? Whatever happened to Miss Bounty Hunter, defender of the downtrodden?"

"Miss Bounty Hunter wants a futon. At this point, I don't even care if you play the berserk ronin."

"Yeah, that'll definitely convince them."

She groaned, "Kyo, throw me a bone here."

* * *

_Ms: Hi all! Thank you so much for the reviews, follows and favourites up until now! Very happy to see recurring reviewers and new ones ^o^, they really keep me going. I hope you continue to enjoy this. I have a question to put to you all and would appreciate your input: does giving a title to each snippet cut the immersion or does it not make a difference? Please PM me or let me know with your review what your thoughts are! I do want to give you all the best reading experience :)_.


	131. Chapter 131

**131 **

* * *

Kyo refused to lift a finger in favour of settling under the stars. Only to face evading a barrage of questions.

"Kami, _why?_" He muttered.

"Call it 'Getting-to-know-Kyo' time. Where are you from?" Yuya repeated.

Surely her interest in him was borderline unhealthy.

He could end this. Send her away. Just one powerful chi signal for Mibu messengers to swoop in and carry her off.

And then, just like that, silence.

No more chatter, no more nosy questions, no more trouble...

...

...

Yes, he could easily return to his peaceful life...

He could.

..._colourless, predictable, mind-numbing life._

"...Aokigahara Forest."

But couldn't.


	132. Chapter 132

**132 **

* * *

On his response, Yuya paused, lowering the pistol she had been busy oiling.

Kyo almost chuckled. His dreaded Suicide Forest origins never failed to remind the unwary of their vulnerable mortality.

Then in a voice, clear and musical, she recited a verse to the pitch black sky as nostalgic as it was haunting: "_The Sea of Trees beckons, the abode of creatures cunning in beauty, Kingdom of Aka no Ou._"

If he recognised the lyric, he didn't show it. Nor did he betray his surprise to Yuya, who, across the flicker and crackle of the campfire, was watching him calmly.


	133. Chapter 133

**133**

* * *

_Those born from the Forest are non-human, Yuya. They feed on rot and destruction, cursed by their devil lineage: the Red King. The only place in this World for them is that Forest. Never forget, little sister._

_What, you? You have… 'different' features, true, but a good heart. Don't roll your eyes. Listen, you were born in the light, I can vouch for you, sweet sister. Ignore what others say, they wouldn't know better. Promise me - no 'buts' - to never associate yourself with Aokigahara creatures. Promise, Yuya? No? Not until you meet them yourself?... Hah, stubborn as always._


	134. Chapter 134

**134**

* * *

Was Kyo such a creature?

Yuya contemplated. A light breeze picked up a stray leaf, ran it along her sullied hands and thighs before whisking it off in a twirl.

What did that make her then? Blonde hair, green eyes, loud, violent by _Yamato Nadeshiko_ standards ...every reason for peasant lore to make a monster out of her.

Maybe that had happened to Kyo. How much was his reputation as a bloodthirsty psychopath constructed? or factually sound? She didn't know.

Either way, at least he had a place to justify his existence.

"Stupid Nozomu. Where do I belong?" she murmured.

* * *

Ms: Yamato Nadeshiko: personification of the ideal Japanese woman


	135. Chapter 135

**135**

* * *

"You're a servant. You belong to me." came the reply.

Kyo was on his back, arms cradling his head, staring up into the expanse of the universe.

"That's hardly an allegiance but I'll take it." she giggled, grateful for the unexpected comfort, underhanded as it was.

Scooting around, Yuya followed his lead leaving her arms to the side, to grip the cool grass."Kyo, do you get tired of being labelled? I do. People treat it like it's some epiphany when they discover I'm not what they identified. Sometimes though, sometimes I feel it's more than just my face or profession..."


	136. Question

**136**

* * *

Funny, Yuya thought, here was a man she barely knew, at least not enough without the tales that made him a legend or bedtime nightmare. Yet she'd entrusted him with her most guarded insecurity, taking solace in his silence.

Minutes passed. Yuya started to slumber.

"People's assumptions rarely make facts," he finally said.

"...still hard though."

Suddenly it bothered him. Kyo wanted to know.

Right now, somehow, her opinion mattered.

"Dogface…"

Yuya's drooped eyelids fluttered. "Mm?"

"...what would you call me?"

Yuya mumbled as she curled up to sleep, "Why would I have to call you anything? Isn't 'Kyo' enough?"


	137. Kyo is Kyo

**137 Kyo is Kyo**

* * *

A... dream? Through her half-conscious vision, Yuya thought she saw the warmest smile grace Kyo's lips.

_No, don't let it fade._

Stunned by the simplicity of the answer, Kyo, who had kneeled closer to hear her, could only watch sleep claim her as she reached to touch his face with her fingers.

'Enough', indeed.

For the first time, for just a single moment, the burdens of his reputation and mission vanished, replaced by a desperate sense of liberation. He found himself turning into the tender hand on his cheek, pressing against the warmth of her palm, before it fell away.

* * *

Ms91: little little signs


End file.
